This Guild Is Messed Up
by Whoopsiee
Summary: I guess you could say this was a request! My most active and well-known guild mates and I repeatedly being paired with one another in our adventurous Mabinogi lives. Contains more mature content.
1. David x Ribbit

WARNING: Yaoi and very light sexual content

Ship #1: David x Aleks

Aleks read his guild chat, bored. Kehong was calling for an Alby Adv HM run for his hebona. He rolled his eyes, thinking about how Kehong was so focused on damage and skill. Obviously, all you ever need to do is camp and be green. Duh.

He headed to Alby at a steady pace, not in any peculiar rush. His bunny ears twitched when David decided to come along as well. He twitched his nose like a little rabbit and hopped faster to Alby.

When he arrived, most of the members coming along were already gathered. It was decently silent, with only the occasional music buff to break the barrier. He joined the party and decided which person to mess with first.

"Hey Melly bbygurl it ain't weekend yet, why we doing stuff?" he asked, voice curving.

Krystal looked at him, unamused. "Ey, Ribbit, you don't have to come, you know," she replied. Aleks pouted and thought against leaving... David wasn't there yet.

The group casually stood at the altar, equipping their gear for the intense dungeon run. Kehong continued to whine about his firebolt damage to Darrin and Samantha, while Yoshi and Krystal discussed music buffs. Aleks waited quietly for David, and when he arrived, stood quickly, acting cool, his penguin suit flashing. "What took ya so long?" he whined to David. David merely shrugged in response and joined the party as well.

"We good?" Kehong asked. As the entire guild finished preparing, he dropped the pass, and the dungeon opened. The team of eight entered in, Aleks staying close to David, but not too close.

This was Alby Adv HM. And every experienced member knows what this dungeon holds in terms of mobs and cp. The charging begins before each room. Aleks charged his fireball as he stood a few yards from David. As the others finished, the chest was opened. Spider fighters spawned.

As they bared their fangs, the guild launched their attacks. Aleks released his fireball at the one closest to David. The floor shook as it made contact, and more charges were done. Darrn and David were close combat, Kehong and Aleks; mage, Krystal, Gabby, and Yoshi; fighter, and Samantha; bard. The guild worked hard for several rooms and cleared the first floor.

As the charges were made in the first room of the second floor, the guild was stiff and breathing hard from fighting. A few wounds here and there, but fine otherwise. Once the chest opened, several giant spiders spawned. Aleks launched his fireball at one, when he realized another headed straight for David, and did exceptional damage. He fell, shield flown from his hand, as it struck him. Aleks charged over, smashing it hard. It flew back, stunned. Aleks stood in front of David, shielding him. The spider then rushed towards Aleks, and the rabbit smashed the spider continuously, beating it entirely of HP. He returned to David, out of breath, and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks..." David replied, not looking directly at Aleks.

"You're welcome," Aleks replied, as if it were nothing.

The guild went on, and reaching the last floor, finished the boss with ease. They rejoiced and planned to get drinks at the pub later... Darrin's treat. The hugged, shared hollers, and, even though they didn't get a hebona on that run, they agreed it was well-done through teamwork.

Aleks smiled after his conversations and was about to leave, when, suddenly, David tugged on his sleeve, gazing at the ground. Aleks looked back to him, feeling hot. The guild members left, not paying any notice to the two.

Once alone, David exhaled. "Aleks..." he started. "I... thank you for earlier..." His face looked red, his eyes darting from one side to the other, not meeting Alek's gaze.

"Not a prob," he replied, his rabbit ears twitching nervously.

David's face only grew redder in an onbvious blush. "I-I like you..." he stammered, closing his eyes, his grip tightening on Aleks's outfit.

Aleks tilted his head, surprised. He turned his entire body towards David, and leaned in, gently kissing him. His kiss deepened, and David stood stiff, before relaxing and kissing back, clumsily. In between breaths, Aleks said, "I... like you... too."

Aleks wrapped his arms around David, before pushing him to the dungeon floor. David got stiff. "A-Aleks... this is too fast!" he said nervously.

Aleks grinned down at him, taking a breath. "You know I like it fast, bby."


	2. Darrin x Yoshi

WARNING: Yaoi and intense sexual content

(A/N: Someone help me pls am worried for my health k)

Ship #2: Darrin x Yoshi

After a relatively slow day, Darrin sat alone on the other side of the fashion statue in Dunby. He lazily gazed across the town, only the occasional passing noob and an afk person to keep him company. The rest of the guild had gone to bed, and David had left to do homework. He blinked thoughtfully, taking a huge gulp of his liquor.

An hour or so passed, and he started swaying a little from side to side, a song stuck in his head. He looked up at the hazy sky, Eweca looking gloomy.

"Already drunk?" a voice sounded next to Darrin, and he looked over to see Yoshi, his black and yellow-colored companion. Darrin huffed slightly and looked back down at the bottle in his hand, swishing the small amount of alcohol around at the bottom in a circle.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Darrin..." he sighed, and sat beside his guild leader. He looked up at the sky as the moon moved ever so slowly across the sky.

Darrin said nothing really, his eyes darting carelessly from the sky, to Yoshi, and back to his drink. He took a moment to pause, before shooting down the rest. His head spun, and he dropped the bottle, holding his head. He felt hot to his hand, sweat covering his forehead.

Yoshi looked over to Darrin, surprised. "Darrin," he said, startled. "are you alright?"

Darrin exhaled slowly, nodding once, before a dizzy spell hit him. Yoshi quickly got to his feet and helped Darrin to his. He summoned his dragon and climbed onto it, holding Darrin in front of him, who was breathing heavy, hot with fever.

"Darrin, hold on a bit, we'll go see Manus," he said, his tone shaky with concern. Darrin heard most of it, before he blacked out.

When Darrin woke up, it was still night. He still felt intoxicated, and the room was spinning. The bed he was in was covered with crisp, clean white sheets. The place smelled of medicine, and Yoshi was at his side, grasping his hand tightly. Darrin blinked, and his vision cleared a little. Yoshi was asleep at his side, hand in his. Darrin realized he was at the healer's, but he didn't see Manus in that room.

He rubbed his head with his free hand before changing the cloth to a fresh one on his forehead. It was cool and refreshing, the water dripping down his neck. He breathed heavily, the water making his body shake. Once again, he looked over to Yoshi, and before he could stop himself, gently kissed his lips with his, his head pounding.

Yoshi woke up, surprised. He pulled away from Darrin, standing up, the chair he was in falling over behind him, making him trip. The two were silent as Yoshi laid on the floor, and Darrin shared his gaze. Slowly, he got out of the bed and crawled over to Yoshi without hesitation. Yoshi made one single move to go backwards, but when Darrin grabbed his hands, Yoshi didn't resist.

Again, Darrin lightly touched his lips to Yoshi's. When Yoshi didn't try to flee, he deepened it, kissing him harder. Their bodies were stiff, and when Yoshi let out a moan, Darrin couldn't control himself. He pinned Yoshi on the floor, making their kiss even deeper. He pushed his body hard against Yoshi's, feeling each other get more turned on. They began to undress each other as Darrin drove his tongue into Yoshi's mouth with lust. They shared passionate and rough touching of eachother's bodies, both breathing heavily in between kisses.

After they were both unclothed, Darrin didn't dare wait any longer. He pushed himself into Yoshi, making his partner moan loudly. He held his hand over Yoshi's mouth as he came into him, feeling extreme pleasure making him his. When Darrin removed his hand from Yoshi's mouth, he allowed Yoshi to do the same to him. They shook with pleasure, their bodies hot on the cold floor.

As the sun rose, Darrin held Yoshi closer to him. Yoshi sighed contently, their clothes strewn across the healer house floor.

"I love you," they said to each other sleepily, sharing another kiss, before falling back asleep.


End file.
